


Next to You

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, Brienne is the Best, F/M, First Kiss, Late at Night, POV Brienne of Tarth, first nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Brienne let go of her restrains and spend the night with Jaime Lannister, she discovers that she wouldn't mind having him next to her. And Jaime discovers that he would love to spend all of his nights that way.





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheheheh
> 
> My mind miss Braime and the glorious S08E04 that gave us the kiss

Brienne let him kiss her. She felt dizzy when registering his hand cradling her cheek to kiss her more efficiently. They were both bare chested, and she couldn't believe she got the courage to take his off and than taking her shirt off too. He was devouring her, with eagerness and passion passing through her blood. His lips were soft and full and she felt she could die of...something. She was afraid of naming this feeling.

She smiled while kissing remembering the awkwardness of his words before jumping to kiss her. For someone who talks so much about his own cock he sure doesn't know how to be smooth when interested in a woman.

Brienne's hand moved carefully from his shoulders to the front of his chest and then he stopped kissing her.

“Sor-”

He put his hand over hers.

“You can touch anywhere you desire.”

She leaned down to kiss him again, he had his arms around her waist then. They were breathless and seeking for more and more from each other. The way his hand gripped tightly on her hips, and her fingers pushed his hair, showing to her how much both wanted this to happen.

“Brienne…”

Brienne trailed kisses on his neck, his skin had many scars and it was harsh against her lips, but it was perfection. She pushed him down on her bed and proceed to lean over him while he tried to take off his pants.

He let herself do the work because having one hand seemed to make him take some time to do these manual movements. Brienne didn't complain, she liked the experience of undressing someone she desired. And Jaime never stopped looking at her, even when after finishing with him. She started to take her pants off. 

She never had a problem with nudity, and he already saw her naked once. But this time it was different, this time he wanted her and she wanted him. And they were both burning needing each other.

His hand came up, touching the curve of her breast and then placing a kiss on each one. Brienne's hands were everywhere. Touching his legs, his tights, his stomach, his chest...him. Their movements were feverish and their skins seemed to be in flames. They didn't care, apparently. 

His lips covered her body with hungry kisses, tender kisses and soft kisses. And when later that night they were both sedated and drenched in sweat. His face, that was resting on her stomach, looked up at her.

“I like this.”

“You mean the-”

“Lovemaking.”

She rolled her eyes, Jaime had a way with words that she would never cease to be amazed. He could make her angry and swoon at the same time.

“With you.”

“What?” She was distracted by her thoughts so she didn't catch the beginning of the sentence.

“I like sharing a bed with you.”

“Oh Gods...I'm not used with you saying sweet things and meaning them.” He propped himself up with one elbow resting on the bed while she stared at him.

“I don't feel like hiding behind my arrogance anymore...you bested me and I liked. Your affection is something that I plan on keeping it.”

Brienne places a soft kiss in his forehead, then suddenly he was pinning her down in the bed with his only hand holding both of her wrists. Of course she wasn't going to fight him or try to be free because she liked this feeling of him doing things with her. He proceeded his actions with careful attention, stopping his kisses to see her reactions. He went to kiss her navel, silk skin and hot sensation then trailing kisses further down. She moaned when she felt his lips touching the space between her legs, and when she screamed reaching her freedom and letting go of any restrain, she fell back on her pillow. Waiting for him to come up to her. 

Jaime had a devilishly smile, probably happy that he made her react like that to him. He kissed her lips one more time, and then draped half of his body over her, feeling her warm body and smelling her marvelous scent.

“Goodnight, Brienne.”

Brienne started to move her fingers on his head, making unusual patterns with the goal of lurring him to sleep.

“Sweet Dreams, Jaime.”

**THE END**


End file.
